1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixture, and particularly to a fixture configured for securing and supplying power to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones) typically require variant hardware testings or software testings. A power module is used to provide electricity with low voltage to the portable electronic devices for the testings. However, the power module is usually manually connected to the portable electronic device. The connection can be easily terminated during testing. Thus, a fixture is expected to simultaneously fix and electrically connect the portable electronic device and the power module
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.